Bad Romance
by Sr. Aaksjaksa
Summary: Amu es mesera en una famosa cafetería en Japón. Con una sonrisa y un café conocerá a un importante joven, con quien habrá compartido recuerdos en años anteriores; sin tener la menor idea de ello. UA.


**Bad Romance  
><strong>Ikuto&Amu  
>UA<p>

* * *

><p>Fue a mediados de octubre cuando la cafetería que era mayormente conocida por tener sólo empleadas femeninas, se encontraba llena por completo. Todo tipo de personas recurrían a la famosa cafetería, pues para las chicas les parecía decente y lindo el lugar, y a los jóvenes les atraía las meseras; quienes solían siempre ser muy atractivas. Un as bajo la manga del gerente; si no sirves buena comida, entretén a los clientes.<p>

El interior del local fue bastante cálido cuando los meses de aire se presentaban. Aunque las meseras siempre se presentaban con sus cortas faldas que llegaban a la mitad de los muslos y una camisa que siempre tenía que ser una talla más chica de las respectivas meseras. Éstas se transportaban por toda la cafetería (que era muy extensa) con unos patines. Quien sea que no supiera, aprendería. El jefe quería darle un estilo ochentero. La edad mínima y máxima que requería el local era de dieciocho años y veintiséis. Bastante exigente. Las chicas tenían que aparentar dulces e ingenuas.

Casualmente, se encontraba un grupo de hombres mayores con un aspecto de hombres de negocios y un tanto serios. Todos con trajes y abrigos largos. Fueron alrededor de ocho hombres en dos mesas.

—Todos tuyos, Amu —comentó una con un tono de disgusto—. La semana pasada me ha tocado atender con aquellos pervertidos. —Un leve escalofrío recorrió a la chica de cabello oscuro.

—¡Nadeshiko! —se opuso Amu, sabiendo que por más que se negara, tenía que hacerlo—. ¡Te prometo lavar los platos todos los días!

—¿Qué? ¿No lo haces? —preguntó Nadeshiko, abriendo por completo sus ojos.

Amu quedó sin habla. —¡Doblaré turno! —exclamó desesperada, tratando de convencer a su compañera.

—No lo creo, Amu —respondió con una pequeña sonrisita de resignación, alejándose—. Buena suerte —añadió por último con un tono de victoria.

La joven de cabellos rosados se encogió de hombros. Tal vez si hacía esto, se la podía cobrar en grande para la próxima. Este pensamiento fue el único que la motivo. Puso en su rostro, la máscara de su trabajo; una sonrisa falsa que comenzaba a estorbar y una mirada dulce y gentil, y se acercó hacia las mesas con los hombres serios.

—Buenas tardes, caballeros, seré la encargada en atenderlos —comenzó con un tono más elevado al que solía usar—. ¿Algo de beber? ¿Están listos para ordenar?

Como era previsto, Amu recibió varias miradas interesadas y sonrisas retorcidas por parte de los señores. Esto dejo nerviosa a la joven.

—Un cappuccino estaría bien —contestó uno de ellos—, y su número telefónico también —añadió una sonrisa pervertida.

Amu apretó su mandíbula. —Enseguida.

La joven se alejó de las mesas, dirigiéndose a la cocina; lista para preparar la única orden que había pedido. A veces creía que aquel tipo de personas sólo venían por las chicas y no por el café que servían. Fue algo obvio, pero Amu evitó pensar en ello. El sueldo era muy bueno para una chica de sólo diecinueve años sin ninguna experiencia.

Al cabo de un rato, los señores se retiraron sin dejar propina. La sangre de Amu hervía. Personas así; que sólo venían con lucro de molestar sin nada bueno, le molestaba mucho. Amu comenzó a limpiar una de las mesas cercanas de la cocina que yacían vacías.

—¡Amu! —alzó la voz otra de las meseras—. ¡Te has olvidado por completo de aquél! —Señaló, con su dedo índice, hacia la mesa donde habían estado los señores.

Al ver que había alguien sentado, que al parecer era parte del anterior grupo de hombres, la sorprendió por completo. Se había olvido totalmente, es más, ni siquiera lo había visto. Se avergonzó y se acercó hacia él.

—Lamento la molestia, señor —comenzó con un tono menos elevado, mostrando su pena—. ¿Algo que le pueda servir? —Había ignorado sus disgustos.

El señor volteó hacia ella. Amu abrió por completo sus ojos al ver que éste no resultaba similar a los demás. Parecía, extrañamente, más joven. Tenía máximo unos treinta años. Tenía una mirada seria y penetrante y parecía que la usaba para intimidar a la gente, usualmente, pero lo había agarrado en un momento desprevenido y no tenía aquél poder. El color de sus ojos y de su cabellera, la cual estaba despeinada y con unos mechones más largos que otros, fueron el mismo. Azul marino. Un profundo, intimidante y penetrante azul marino. Los ojos de Amu comenzaron a destellar.

—No, no. Así está bien —respondió con su voz ronca y grave, acompañado con un tranquilo ondeo en su mano que hacía entender lo que decía—. Gracias.

Amu se suavizó un poco, pues éste no tenía aspecto de pervertido. —¿Seguro? La… —La cabeza del hombre seguía baja, como decepción, pero su mirada se dirigía hacia los ojos de Amu. Amu vaciló por un momento—. La casa invita —finalizó con una sonrisa real.

Amu pudo captar la leve sonrisa que se había formado en los labios del hombre. Éste no contestó, pero Amu no dio un paso atrás. —Enseguida lo traigo.

Al momento de alejarse, el hombre volteó un poco extrañado para encarar a la chica, pero ésta ya se había ido. Al cabo de unos momentos, Amu había regresado con dos cafés en la bandeja que traía en manos. Soltó la bandeja en la mesa. Tomó los dos cafés y los separó de la bandeja y dejó ésta a un lado de la mesa. Se sentó frente a él.

Con una dulce sonrisa, añadió. —Soy Amu.

Tal vez Amu estaba siendo demasiado directa o tal vez no, pero no importaba; porque a ninguno de los dos les importó. El hombre alzó la cabeza y sonrió, dejando a relucir una sana dentadura. —Ikuto.

* * *

><p>Muy bien, no se cómo empezar xD. Hace tiempo que no escribo y mucho menos de SC! Y tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de esta pareja, a pesar de que en sí, no seguí con el anime hasta el fin de la primera temporada xD pero bueno, por ello tal vez esté cometiendo OoC así que por favor! Notifíquenme! Como verán en mi perfil, también me tomo en serio esto de escribir… así que, criticas constructivas son bienvenidas! Gracias por leer~ :B reviews? Debería continuar? Ustedes eligen~<p> 


End file.
